Technical Difficulties
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Something strange is going on with the internet, we only found out who was up to it recently. The group is called the BUGZ and their inside the internet hacking it, trying to find secrets from the government, and the only way for us to stop them is for us to go in and save the world once again. Moved from Cosmic Butterfly Z's account because I am taking over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Inter Web

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Professor the internet is down again" I hear my older sister Blossom yell from downstairs. Honestly can she just shut her trap for once in her life? I think to myself as I blow up one of the strands of my hair that was in my way. I grab the screw driver and screw in the last piece that was needed for my latest piece I was working on. Oh, by the way I'm Buttercup the toughest fighter of the powerpuff girls and the middle child. I have jet black hair which is now super spiky, emerald green eye, and in-coming curves.

I pressed the on button and I flinched a little when it moved."There finished" I say out loud as I put my tools back into my bag. I was working on this robot toy thing that I found thrown out just because of a few little kinks. I know pretty impressive for a 13 year old right? Blossom isn't the only genius, but I'm more like a mechanic now that I think about it. "Liking your freedom little buddy?" I say to the robot and it makes this little cheeping noise. "Good, hey what's wrong?" I ask as it begins to falter and then falls into m hands. The little screen for its eyes looked like it was writing something. BUGZ?

"Professor?!" I scream making my way downstairs with the robot in my hands.

"Just wait Buttercup I'm helping your sister with something" the professor says and then the hotline rings.

"Hi there Mayor how's your day been?" Bubbles asks cheerfully and then nods her head as the Mayor talks to her over the phone. "Don't worry Mayor I don't like bugs either" Bubbles says with an idiotic grin. "Oh, hi miss Bellum wait you mean the internet? Ohh that makes so much sense, you want to talk to the professor? Okay, professor Miss Bellum wants to talk to you" Bubbles yells and the professor goes over to answer it. The professor talks really softly too quiet for any of us to hear him, but the look on his face didn't look like everything was aright.

"What is it professor?" Blossom asks.

"It's this group of hackers and they're somehow inside of the internet trying to control the world" the professor says straight to the point.

"And…" I say expecting more to it.

"_And _all three of you will have to go in there and bring out those hackers before they do anthing" the professor says. "Not only that, but you know that advanced town in the neighboring town?"

"Yeah Neighboring Town" Bubbles says with a cherubic smile and I roll my eyes who comes up with these town names?

"Well, the school there has students school enter the web with their own avatar and that's where the BUGZ came from not only that, but they're having others join them" the professor says.

"But, why would they want to do that?" Bubbles ask and I face palm my forehead.

"Power, duh. Why else would they do it?" I say.

"You can't talk to Bubbles like that!" Blossom says rushing to her defense.

"I can too I'm older" I say sticking out my tongue.

"Well, I'm older that you and I say you can't do it. And put your tongue back in your mouth do you have any clue how immature you look?" she says sticking her nose up in the air.

"That's it I'm gonna-"

"Girls that's enough!" Professor shouts and we stop our bickering. "Good, now I want all three of you to go and talk to Professor Schwartz. I'm going to miss you" he says pulling us all into a hug.

"How long away do you think we'll be gone?" Bubbles asks the professor.

"Hopefully as soon as possible I know you girls can do it" he says patting her on the head and then looks up at both me and Blossom. "You two now fighting and you better take care of Bubbles and don't leave her alone at all times, got it?"

"Got it" we both say at the same time. I probably won't listen to the professor's orders about fighting Blossom, it's so much fun to get a rise out of her.

"Good now good luck" the professor says walking us out the door.

**5 minutes later…**

"Good you're all here" the Schwartz guy says and we all nod. "Ok there are two girl's from the school going along with you showing you everything on the school's avatar world, the gateway and real world is scarier then you could ever imagine, but these two have been here for a while and know there ways around pretty well" he says.

"What are their names?" Blossom asks as she raised her hand. Really, you only do that when you're in school wait… we are in a school I take that back!

"In real life there's Eren Ichinose and her codename is Bliss. Then there's Alice Tanaka and most people call her Ali and on screen she's known as Butterfly."

"Ok so now what?" I ask crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"You begin getting hooked up" he says and gives us each a screen and once he puts it in m hands I'm sucked away.

"Hey wake up already gosh, Eren are you sure these are the girls we have to escort?" a girl with light brown hair parted to the right side that went all the way down to her calf and curled at the end she also had parple highlights, she had lavender colored eyes, and surrounding the left side of her face was this tattoo of chords and music notes. She wore dark blue denim skinny jeans, combat boots, a heather grey tank top with a light purple diagonal strip, and on her back were butterfly wings.

"Yep this is them" a girl with platinum blond hair, her bangs reached her shoulder, which was braided, and tied in a black bow, she had light blue eyes, and she only had a small tattoo of an arrow on her right collar bone. She wore a black Greek styled chiffon that went down to her knees, it had a silver belt and other things to hold it up. Slinged over her back was a bow and arrows.

"Guess we better get onto the introductions" I'm guessing Butterfly says.

"So you three are in the land of the web, you are here to live by the rules we set, but it's really the school boards, also do not get killed which you should pretty much know because your code will be scattered and a bunch of other complicated stuff, and one last thing welcome to the inter web" Bliss says offering us all a smile.

**I'm taking over for this story from now on. Please keep reviewing and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Beginning.

* * *

**Blossom's POV.**

"It's good to be here. So, could we please start looking around?" I say.

"Of course. But be careful, ever since the BUGZ got here it's gotten a little dangerous." Ali, or I should say Butterfly, says.

"Come on then." Bliss says and we start walking.

"So.. How long have you been here?" Bubbles asks.

"A few years. So we know our ways around better than you think." Butterfly answers.

"What do you know about the BUGZ?" I ask.

"They're pretty stealthy and have disguised members posted wherever they want. They've been after Butterfly and I for information for a while." Bliss says. Her hand tracing a silver arrow thoughtfully.

"Information for what?" Buttercup asks.

"You certainly ask a number of questions. Information about the inter web and the gateway to the government databases." Butterfly says.

"So any BUGZ member we capture is turned into the school board and military for hacking crimes." Bliss finishes.

"Nice." I say and it gets silent for a while as we walk. Then Bliss spins around with a loaded bow and lets the arrow fly at a figure dressed in black. Butterfly puts his arms behind his back and pulls him to the ground.

"Gotcha! Butterfly says.

"Is this A BUGZ member?" I ask and kneel down to get a better look.

"Yes. You probably couldn't sense him because you don't feel or notice vibrations in the ground." Butterfly says.

"LET ME GO!" The boy growls.

"Oh shut up and hold still." Bliss says and takes out a small screen similar to the ones my sisters and I got here through. Then swipes it over him and he disappears.

"I see how stealthy they are now. But how to you feel the vibrations?" Bubbles asks.

"Well. I can hear vibrations since I play guitar and piano which is working with vibrations. Bliss can sense vibrations since she uses that ability to hunt." Butterfly answers.

"Whoa." Buttercup says.

"Yup. We're here." Bliss says. I notice we're in a sort of sci-fi city.

"This is the high level city for advanced students." Butterfly says as a mag-levitation train zooms by on its tracks.

"There are others, but in more isolation. We believe the BUGZ headquarters is in one of those places but we have reason to patrol here." Bliss finishes and we walk to the train platform.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Get Your Gamer Mode on

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"So where are we going now?" Blossom asks as the train begins to move.

"To your training" Bliss says.

"We don't need to we're the best of the best" Buttercup says and Blossom and I agree.

"Well, girlies this may come to a shock to you, but your powers are disabled here. We're going to the agility arena. We can test your skills and by doing this you might get your wings" Butterfly says.

"W-we don't h-have o-our powers?" I ask.

"And what do you mean by wings?" Buttercup asks.

"Anything you brought in, including powers, doesn't came in here and wings are pretty much level ups and they come in as medals. I'm a level 18 and Butterfly is a level 17 which is why she only has her wings and pretty basic clothing" Bliss explains.

"See right now you only have your simple clothing, but when you level up you get more points for clothing and weapons and you can level up by going to the arena and playing mini games. At our school we pretty much used it for the studying games, but ever since the BUGZ came we come to build up our stamina, speed, strength, health points, and defense" Butterfly says.

"So what's the arena like?" Blossom asks.

"Pretty much a big place for mini games to build up pretty much anything, but Butterfly and I had to cut back a little since we had to prepare for you. After we do a little game of follow the leader we'll show you around" Bliss says.

"Arena area 462947" an electronic voice says.

"Here we are now there's one more big important thing I need to say" Butterfly says as Bliss punches in a code. "In this city your life could go on forever no many how many times you die in the real world of the Internet you only have 3. No more no less. Now let's play" Butterfly says with a smirk and in one swift movement she disappeared.

"Guys?" I ask as we go through a now open door.

"There's two teams Alpha and Beta you will see it over your head. No cheat codes will be allowed in the arenas. The rules our simple it's a gladiator version of tag, but one team is it the other team has to survive 5 minutes with the other team that is it. Winning team will win 50 experience points and 200 coins. Before the tagged can tag a taggy they have to preform a bonus here is an example" an electronic voice says and then a screen appears and shows a boy doing a flip and tagging a girl who then disappears. "Now let's begin the game. Registering four on four. Alpha team will be it" the voice says and the song Follow the Leader by Wisin and Yandel. I look above my head and it shows a beta sign and I gulp. I have the worst luck I think to myself starting to tear up.

"Bubbles you got to move don't make us lose!" Buttercup shouts who was being pursued by Blossom.

"O-okay" I say and then run to the other side and then I notice how the setting had changed. Instead of a small room filled of nothing it was now a setting in Rio.

"Better be careful Bubbles" Butterfly says beside me. I looked up and saw she was on the Beta team too.

"Why it's just a game right?" I ask.

"We need you guys to level up! And people do have weapons here which you will need and armor too" Butterfly says gesturing at my simple light blue dress. "See this is my weapon" she says and materializes a lavender guitar and it had key chains, which were cute little monters, on the tuning pegs. "These little guys are my upgrades" she says holding onto a one of the keychains which then spit out a pick.

"Also once you reach level 20 you get a familiar I can't wait" Butterfly says her eyes gleaming.

"Butterfly I'm going to get you" a girl with amber eyes and short cropped orangish colored says in a sing song voice. The girl did a twirl in the air and materializes a staff with trinkets and brings it down aiming it right at Butterfly who smiled.

"Nice to see you too Bambi! Cherubic Lullaby" Butterfly calls out as she switches her pick with another. Her attack didn't look like it did much damage Bambi was actually asleep. "Nighty night" Butterfly says.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Another student who is apart of our little group, but we have to be careful because there might be spies and the best can hide their vibration's- watch out" she shouts defending me as a guy comes over with a spear and slices through where she explodes into codes.

"Butterfly!" I shout going over to where she once stood.

"Don't go she sacrificed herself for you so you have to be careful" a boy says grabbing my arm and pulls me back.

"B-but" I start, but he covers my lips with a finger.

"Don't worry it's just a game she's not hurt and we won it's ok" he says and as soon as he finishes the bell rings. He was so handsome he had sky blue eyes, blond hair with a winged style, and he looked like a prince.

"Oh ok I'm going to go with my friends" I say blushing slightly and he nods.

"Level up for codes 017461 otherwise known as Blossom, 017462 otherwise known as Buttercup, and 017463 otherwise known as Bubbles" the electronic voice says.

"Blossom your weapon of choice?" The voice asks and then a flying robot thing goes up to her.

"Hmm, how about a wand?" She asks and a plain redwood stick appears in her hands.

"Buttercup your weapon of choice?" The voice asks and the robot moves over.

"A javelin!" She shouts and one appears in her hands.

"Bubbles your weapon of choice?" The voice asks and the robot comes in front of me.

"Umm, a bubble catcher please" I ask kindly and one appears in my hands plain as ever.

"Level up complete good luck" the robot says and flies off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Who're they?

**Buttercup POV, after the game.**

"Come on let's go get Butterfly regenerated." Bliss says as we walk out of the agility training to a large computer. She types in a code and Butterfly reappears.

"About time. I got my upgrade earlier in the vortex when you won." Butterfly says and high-fives us.

"Yeah. What's it like to lose a life like that?" Bubbles asks. I sweatdrop.

"It feels like getting shocked only longer. Come on, let's show you around." Butterfly replies. We start walking and come to a podium with glowing buttons in front of a screen.

"This is the match game. It requires level 10 and quick thinking to pass." Bliss says.

"Could you demonstrate?" Blossom asks. Bliss nods and presses the red button. The screen turns on to show squares with black images of different things. She presses the buttons two at a time lightning quick, getting matches in seconds until it shuts off and Bliss flexes her hands.

"Good job, Bliss, you beat your high score!" Butterfly says and Bliss nods with a 'thanks'.

"Level up for code 16522." Another one of those flying robots says.

"Upgrade for bow and arrows please." Bliss requests. Her weapons glow then return to normal.

"Upgrade complete." The robot says and disappears.

"What's your upgrade?" I ask. She pulls off the top of her bow to reveal a sharp, shiny metal blade.

"Sweet isn't it?" Bliss says and replaces the top and slings it behind her back.

"What was Butterfly's upgrade?" Blossom asks as we walk to a café.

"More abilities like Bliss' and my guitar has a few extra powers as well." Butterfly replies as we walk in and grab a table. A robotic waiter rolls over.

"May I please take your order?" The robot says. I look at the menu quickly.

"Bliss and I would like the powered bubble tea, Roberto." Butterfly says and I clear my throat.

"We'll have the same I guess." I say and the robot rolls away.

"Old Roberto. He won't go to the vortex so he has to work here instead of the labs." Butterfly says then Bliss nudges her. "What?"

"It's those boys." Bliss glowers and puts her head down. I see five boys at the counter that all look similar to us.

"Really? You have gotta be kidding me. Keep your heads down, hoods up." Butterfly says. We put our hoods up then I sense figures walking over.

"Bliss, Butterfly, fancy meeting you here with your newbies." A familiar voice says and we look up and see the boys Bliss glowered about.

"Leave them alone or I'll make you." Bliss says and gets face to face with the guy who resembles her distantly but has a saxophone in hand. "Buck."

"So you remember us? How nice." The guy with red hair and red eyes says. He has a red staff.

"How couldn't we remember. You nearly blew the whole inter web into oblivion!" Butterfly hisses.

"But we didn't did we, Butterfly." A guy with brown hair and purple eyes says, he has a purple hockey stick.

"Don't go there, Beatle" Butterfly snaps.

"Fine suit yourself." Beatle moans.

"Anyways. See you upgraded." The guy who came up to us in the arena says.

"Why yes. You still need to make it past level 10 though with your brothers before you do the better games and challenge us, slow-poke." Bliss says which makes Boomer glare.

"I thought the advanced senior warriors were supposed to be nice." The guy with black hair and green eyes says.

"And we thought militia men were supposed to respect the warriors." Butterfly and Bliss say. I chuckle.

"We're not Militia men, Bliss-senpai." Buck says and tugs her braid playfully, she gets a tic mark.

"Buck, if you dare." Bliss warns and pulls out her screen.

"Okay, okay, fine." Buck says.

"Here's your order." Roberto says and sets the drinks down. Bliss tips him and he leaves.

"Now would you go play rookie again so we can report you?" Butterfly says and the boys leave after mumbling.

"Who are they?" Blossom asks.

"Brick, Boomer and Butch are the ones in red, green and blue. Buck and Beatle aren't their brothers but are their teachers. They're so infuriating." Bliss says and takes a sip of her bubble tea.

"They sound, familiar." Bubbles says. I nod and take a sip of mine. Where do we know those three?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"We're going to see a couple of old friends" Butterfly says giving us a grin.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asks giving them a questioning look.

"They're colonels, but now they're training droids who protect our city, my curious friend" Bliss says with a smile as we board the train.

"What are droids exactly?" Buttercup asks.

"You guys have so many questions" Bliss says stifling a laugh. "Droids are basically robots made from scraps, students if they volunteer, and characters from other video game characters who have lost lives usually come here to volunteer."

"Does that mean we might see Mario?" Buttercup asks excitedly.

"It's a possibility now come on this is our stop" Butterfly says and we all jump out.

"Listen here there's only one way to survive and that's to listen to us got it?" A girl with black hair and bright yellow eyes says in a commanding voice. She wore something an Indian girl, she even had a dream catcher in her hair, a lot of beads around her neck and ankles, and went bare foot.  
"I have a question why are two female warriors training us?" A droid asks which strikes a nerve for me. When I look around it wasn't only one who was mad.

"Listen up sexist punk" another girl with two long red pigtails and navy blue eyes says poking him with each word. She wore a skin tight body in some areas there was metal attached to her it looked like armor, but I wasn't too sure because it was so scattered. "Females out rank males here if you haven't noticed by now because we're committed. I've seen you around flirting with any girl's avatar that shows cleavage, now wrap your head around this we're at war now and we have no time for that kind of shit and I don't give a damn if you're young people out there are two old to come in here so it's our job" she says and I applaud and slowly the others follow my lead.  
"Excuse us gents" The girl with bright yellow eyes says and slings a battle axe onto her back.

"Eyo girlies are these the newbies?" The one with navy eyes asks looking at us expectantly.

"Yup this is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup" Bliss says introducing us.

"Cool I'm Bolt" Bolt says giving us all a firm hand shake.

"And I'm Bright I'm glad to make your acquaintance" Bright says giving us a low bow.

"You too" I say for my sisters.

"Ok then now that we have all the introductory out of the way I was thinking if you could show them one of the perks of being a level 25" Butterfly says with a grin.

"You really like that huh? Ok so girlies I'm sure Butterfly has told you about having a familiar at level 20 well, at 25 you're able to transform into your familiar except at your size. Ok check this out!" Bolt says and her skin turns metallic and forms into a robot.

"My turn" Bright says and gets a running start and when she jumps she turns into a wolf.

"Woah" my sisters and I say in since.

"Yeah pretty cool I can't wait" Butterfly chimes as the two of them change back.

"Showing off huh, you too" a boy who looked very familiar to Bright. He had a long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and bright yellow eyes. There was another boy behind him. He had red/brown hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed and dark blue eyes, who looked an awful lot like Bolt.

"Will you two go away" Bolt scowls at the boy who looked at her and they begin to bicker.

"Honestly the both of you are like ice and water" Nexa says crossing her arms with a sigh.

"And what does that mean sweet heart?" the boy who looks like Bright and grabs her arm and pulls her into an embrace.

"An ass that's what you are" she says in an ice cold tone. She knees him in the groin and when he keels over she grabs his wrist and twists it back.

"This is what is going to happen if you defy us now back to your maneuvers" Bright calls out and all the droids in panic trip over themselves.

"So who are they exactly?" I pipe up.

"They are our spotters checking if anyone who comes in from outside has any viruses, Bat is the one bickering with Bolt and Bling is the one getting pummeled by Bright. Word of advise never ever piss Bright off" Butterfly suggests and we all nod.

"Hey I got an idea why don't we go to the karaoke place in Tokyo?" Bat says after Bolt and him finished.

"Tokyo?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah here we can go any place in the world we want pretty cool huh?" Bliss says winking at us and we nod.

"We can set you up with some dates to if you want" Bling offers and I look at the girls, Buttercup didn't seem too enthusiastic, but she's always like that except when it came to a fight other than her everyone seemed fine with it.

"I guess we could" I say with a shrug.

"Awesome see you all there at 19:00" Bat says and they wave good bye.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go to, but quick question are all of you going to go dressed like that?" Bright asks gesturing at our clothes.

"I think we look fine" Bubbles says.

"You all look the same you need to customize yourselves meaning your clothes" Bolt says giving us a look.

"Well why don't we stop at Lulu's before we go we have two hours before we have to go" Bliss says as we enter the train.

**Bright belongs to crown172 and Bolt belongs to DreamerImagination-Nya**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Really?

* * *

**Bubbles POV.**

"This way." Bright says and we walk into a large skyscraper. From there into a large room with stalls.

"What is this place?" I ask. Bolt steps into one of the stalls.

"You step into the stall and that's how you customize yourself. It's quite easy." Bolt says and waves her hand around, a holographic computer screen comes up with different pictures of clothing. I step into a light blue stall and do the same.

"How does this work exactly?" Blossom asks.

"You can use an outfit or put one together. You'll figure it out." Bliss replies and steps into a stall.

"Okay, what to wear." I whisper to myself. I finally settle on a yellow miniskirt, white leggings, light blue blouse, white sandal wedges, and a silver bangle. The computer does my hair down with a sunflower and apples blueberry lip gloss, mascara, and blue eye shadow. I step out of the stall and meet up with Blossom.

"Hey, Bubbles." Blossom says. She's wearing a hot pink dress, black bolero, red flats and a gold necklace. Her hair is curled but left up in her bow and she has cherry lip gloss, mascara and pink eye shadow.

"Konnichiwa." I reply as Buttercup and Bolt walk up.

"Hey, guys." Buttercup says. She's wearing black skinny jeans, lime green t-shirt, shiny black mini vest, knuckle gloves and combat boots. Her hair is straightened and she only has green apple lip gloss and mascara on.

"See you figured it out quickly." Bolt says. She's in simple navy blue capris, black tank top, red mini jacket, and brown shoes. Her hair is done wavy and has boysenberry lip gloss with mascara.

"Indeed." Bright says, walking out of her stall. She's wearing a yellow knee dress, orange flats, and black wrist cuffs. She only has lemonade lip gloss on for make up.

"Now where are Butterfly and Bliss?" I ask.

"Over here." Butterfly says. She's wearing a purple blouse, grey skirt, black flats, and a butterfly pin in her hair. She has grape lip gloss, purple eye shadow and mascara.

"We're all ready now." Bliss concludes. She's wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck, white biker jacket, black skinny jeans, and black hunters boots. Her hair is half up-half down and she has blackberry lip gloss, smoky black eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Let's go then. I just hope that Bling and Bat didn't set us up with bad dates." Bolt says and we walk back outside to the train platform. Bat and Bling are there with the guys we met at the café.

"We were wondering when you'd get here." Bling says. They're basically wearing the same thing; black jackets, black jeans, dress shirts and converse. The dress shirts and converse are their respective colors.

"Well here we are. Let's go then." Bright says. Butterfly and Bliss face palm.

"What's wrong?" Bolt asks.

"Buck and Beatle are our dates." Bliss mumbles and hops on the train with me.

"What's wrong with us?" Beatle asks.

"You're militia men and extremely annoying." Butterfly replies and starts bickering gently with him. Buttercup chuckles and Blossom and I glare at her.

"What?" Buttercup asks.

"Don't laugh at them." Bolt says.

"Fine." Buttercup replies and I turn my head to the window. We're going extremely fast, probably since it's mag-levitation. I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Boomer.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just. Wondering if you like the inter web so far." He says.

"I do. Thanks." I reply and smile. I'm sure I know him from somewhere, but, where?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Remember

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"So who wants to sing first?" I ask as we all filed into the room everyone with a smile as I tried to ease the tension in the room. All the girls seemed as if they were about to eat someone alive it looked so scary.

"Tch, why not let the guys go first since they think they're so much better than us" Bolt growled as she glared at Bat who had a playful smile on his face.

"Why not? So who wants to go first?" The guys asked.

"Beatle of course, they'll probably go with their strongest player" Bright says crossing her legs as she leaned back into the chair.

"Since when exactly did this become a competition?" Blossom asks with a sweat drop.  
"Everything here is a competition we all live and breathe for it. A lot of it's between genders or between what group we're assigned to" Bliss answers.

"This is so friggin' awesome see Bloss a never competition hurt anyone" Buttercup says with a grin.

"Whatever Buttercup" Blossom says rolling her eyes. "So what exactly so you mean by groups?"

"You two forgot to tell them that's like the most important thing in this place" Bright says with a sigh and then her eyes lit up. "You see we're all divided into different sections the four of us here our apart of the crystal group you can find it on your id which shows your group, level, and states. And if I tap onto your guy's ids I'll find out your group or groups." She did some weird movement and then she sighed.

"So what group?" Butterfly asked.

"The gemstones" Bright answers.

"Are you girls done gossiping it's 'bout time we sing" Butch says a smirk tugging on his lips.  
"We've been ready just waiting for you ladies to make up your mind" Buttercup says jumping up from her seat and I saw Blossom tugging on her shirt.

"Don't be rude" she said through her teeth and Buttercup scowled at her.

"So who's up singing first?" Bolt asks.

"Beatle" they all say in chorus.

"Told you guys so" Bright says in a sing along voice.

"We never said you were wrong" Butterfly says mimicking the way she said it.

"Fine we'll be doing this by timer of course you only have a minute and thirty seconds ready set go" Bliss says and pushes a button. Beatle began singing She's a Lady.

"What does that do?" I ask pointing at it.

"It randomly picks a song pretty much" she says with a shrug.

"Oh," I say and my gaze began to travel around the room.

"Score 86 boys winning so far" a mechanical voice says.

"So who wants to go next?" Bliss says eyeing Butterfly as she rolled her eyes.

"Nope I came here earlier to get some experience points and now I'm wiped out" she says before leaning up and popping a French fry into her mouth. "If you ask me you should go since you're so eager."

"That sounds good" I say with a smile.

"I guess I could" she says with a shrug and grabbed a mic.

"Ready go" Brick says pressing the button and Bliss's voice began filling the room.

_I'm American made Bud Lite, Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right._

_I was born in the South  
Sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it._

_Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time  
Paying no mind to the signs  
Well, this neighborhood's changed  
It's all been rearranged  
We left that dream somewhere behind._

_Slow down, you're gonna crash,  
Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe, you've got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone  
Real gone.  
Real gone._

_But there's a new cat in town  
He's got high-paid friends  
Thinks he's gonna change history_

Again my gaze traveled room as I started to block out Bliss's voice until they finally settled on Boomer. I know him from somewhere, but where come on head think, think I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and started to think really really hard. I looked back up at him and he winked at me I felt my cheeks start to get warmer and I looked away from him, hoping his gaze was no longer on me. I kind of feel threatened by him for some reason uh, this is going to kill me.

_You think you know him so well  
Yeah you think he's so swell_

Wait a second, I thought to myself as I looked to Brick, then to Butch, and finally to Boomer who was looking at me like I was the most amusing thing ever. Th-there the RowdyRuff boys I thought to myself and my eyes widened at my realization and I let out a piercing scream and most of the others did, but not the reason I did.

Above us the roof was ripping open by something. "Everyone to your stations this is real life this is not a drill let's start showing the BUGZ what we've been training for" someone screamed and the other let out a raging battle cry.

"Girls let's go this date is over" Blossom says taking the leadership role.

"Agreed" Bright says and then turns to the boys. "sorry boys" Bright says sarcastically.

"Whatever lets go guys" Bling says rolling his eyes as they got up and readied to leave.

"Bl-Blossom" I say feeling a bit queazy.

"Now's not the time Bubbles" Blossom says a bit annoyed.

"But Blossom!" I say whining and then I felt something cold wrap around my waist. "Blossom!" I screamed as I was then swept off my feet.

"Bubbles!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Buttercup POV.**

"Bubbles!" Blossom yells and I look over to see Bubbles being held by a figure dressed in thick metal armor.

"Let her go!" I growl and my javelin appears in my hand. I throw it but miss my mere millimeters.

"Get out of here. Bliss, Butterfly, get them to HQ." Bright orders and tackles one of the BUGZ agents. Bliss grabs my arm and takes me over to Blossom with Butterfly.

"Get on the train." Bliss says and I plant myself in a seat.

"Not without Bubbles!" I reply.

"They'll take care of her, we have to go or she will be hurt." Butterfly says and drags us out. I try to grab her but she avoids me.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cries. Bliss runs out of the building and relieves Butterfly of me.

"No time, we've been betrayed." Bliss says and we start running to the train station and run straight into Butch, Buck, Beatle, and Brick.

"Where are your brothers." Butterfly asks.

"Oh just waiting for us. Gotcha!" Beatle says and knocks her out.

"Butterfly!" Blossom and I exclaim. Bliss' eyes get red and she lashes out at Buck.

"Traitors!" Bliss hisses. Buck grabs her from behind and pins her. Butch and Brick tie Blossom and I up.

"Let's get them to base." Brick says and I'm blindfolded.

**Later…**

"Where am I, punks!" I growl. The blindfold is whipped off and I find myself, Blossom, Bliss and Butterfly in a dull grey room.

"You're at the BUGZ hidden base of course." Butch replies, walking into view with Brick. They approach my sister and I with smirks.

"Don't hurt them." Butterfly and Bliss threaten.

"Then all we want out of you is information on how to get into the government databases." Beatle says and Butterfly glowers.

"We aren't telling." Bliss says.

"Okay. Then we'll have to get it out of you." Buck sighs and snaps his fingers. Bling, Bat, and Boomer walk in dragging Bright, Bolt and Bubbles and throw them down in front of us.

"Don't hurt Bubbles." Blossom says.

"We won't. Maybe, if you give us access." Boomer replies.

"We are not spilling the information!" Bright says. She seems extremely pissed off at either being beaten or being interrogated.

"Oh, really?" Bling says and nods to Bat. He pins Bolt up against the wall and slightly pecks her on the lips.

"You pervert! Let me go!" Bolt growls and struggles.

"Nope. Tell us the information and we'll let you go." Bat says, still pinning her.

"You are not going to access anything and we will turn you into the military." Butterfly says and her eyes change to a bright gold color.

"Butterfly, calm down we don't need any more trouble. Especially with Bee." Bliss says. I tune them out and try to get to Bubbles. She's feverish but awake.

"Bubbles?" I say and shake her.

"Buttercup, we're dealing with the RowdyRuff Boys. I realized it when we were doing Karaoke." Bubbles says hurriedly before Boomer picks her up and Butch drags me away.

"So Bubbles remembered us after all." Brick says and all three ruffs smirk.

**Please review and until next time ciao!  
~Eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blossom POV**

"So it is the RowdyRuff boys? Well, you still will be turned in for this." I say.

"No. We didn't think you'd find us, but we aren't after you yet. Until we get our information you aren't going anywhere." Brick snaps and pins me to the wall by my shoulders.

"To tell the truth we were surprised our counterpart lovers would come. Too bad you can't stop us." Butch says. Lovers!?

"We are not your lovers! Now let us go and leave our friends alone!" Buttercup growls.

"Please!" Bubbles whimpers weakly. Boomer picks her up bridal style.

"Sorry. Maybe we'll tell them to leave your friends alone for a while if you go out with us." Boomer says. I groan.

"NO!" Buttercup yells, but Butch kisses her.

**Bliss POV**

"You're coming with me, Bliss." Buck says seductively and drags me into a new, sound-proof room.

"Leave me and the girls alone." I warn.

"Why should I?" He says and pushes me, making me fall onto a large, foam bed.

"I know how to erase your codes and I will take your dignity." I growl as he presses me down and gets on top of me.

"What? With a syringe? I don't think so, medic." He smirks. I narrow my eyes as he moves closer. Please let the girls be okay.

**I need three reviewers to review please! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bubbles POV**

"Boomer, let me go!" I screech.

"Not until you say you'll go out with us." Boomer says and cuts me off by kissing me.

"Why should we!" Blossom growls.

"We're the head of the BUGZ. We can tell our pals to leave your friends alone to an extent." Brick smirks and presses her harder against the wall.

"We're not lovers!" Buttercup spits.

"Oh yes we are, Butter-babe." Butch taunts.

"If we go out with you will you please order them to leave everyone alone!" I whimper.

"Yes." Boomer sighs. I glance at my sisters.

"Then we will." I say. He smiles and pecks my cheek.

"Alright we'll tell them to leave them alone." Butch smirks.

"After we get information out of them." Brick adds.

"Don't worry, they won't get hurt." Boomer assures.

**Bright POV**

I knee Bling and somersault out of the way. Even if he does get information it's incomplete. I only know a fourth of it.

"Come back here. I want information and I'm going to do everything possible to get it out of you." Bling says seductively and tightly wraps his arms around me to restrain me.

"Yeah well I won't spill." I reply harshly. He throws me gently onto the small loveseat and gets on top of me, holding me down so I can't move.

"You better or else." He warns playfully.

"You wouldn't dare, Bling. You'd be dead in a second." I growl.

"I'll take my chances." He says and gently starts yanking on my dress. If he goes any further I'll make sure he's dead.

**What should happen next? Please review and tell me what you think! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buttercup POV**

"Look let our friends go and we'll be your girlfriends." I growl. Butch smirks and kisses my cheek.

"I thought you hated boys." He snaps.

"If it means saving friends I'd even go out with you. Now do as I said." I hiss. Butch smirks more and nods to his brothers.

"Okay then. Let's retrieve them." Brick groans.

"What do you want from them anyway." Blossom asks.

"We want to get into the government Databases to change ourselves. But they're the only four who know how to get in and out." Boomer replies softly as Brick slams a large multicolored button.

"Halt interrogations. Repeat. Halt interrogations." Brick says into a small microphone. A few minutes later Bling, Buck, Bat and Beatle appear, dragging our friends who are sweat-covered, gasping for breath and red all over.

"What did you do!" I yell.

"Buttercup, it's nothing." Bolt says.

"Yes it is!" I growl.

**Bolt POV**

"It's better than being blackmailed." I reply.

"Very true." Bright and Bliss sigh.

"So what! They were doing _IT_ to you!" Buttercup shrieks.

"Buttercup, calm down. We can't think." Bubbles shivers. Bat wraps his arms around me more.

"I can't believe you told us to stop." Bat pouts to Brick who shrugs.

"Either way. We are not spilling information." Butterfly says.

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blossom POV**

It's been a long time since we had anything to eat or drink so the boys are taking us out on a 'date' for dinner.

"How much longer." Buttercup groans as we walk around the city.

"Not long. But we're going on separate dates." Butch says as we walk into the train station.

"Fine." Ali growls.

"We'll meet at HQ at Ten PM. Got it?" Bling says.

"Yes." The rest of us assent and the boys drag us off in different directions.

"You ready, Blossy?" Brick asks.

"As I'll ever be." I reply as we board a train headed for Italy.

"I'm glad I get to take you." Brick whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"What do you mean by that, Brick!" I growl. He chuckles.

"You'll see." He grins and pulls me onto his lap.

**Butterfly POV**

"Don't, you, dare, touch, me." I spit as Beatle puts his arm around me.

"Aww but I could tell Brick and the others to resume the interrogations." He threatens.

"You baka, I said don't touch me." I hiss.

"Well?" He snaps. He groan and stop talking while looking out the window. He's taking me to Great Britain. I hope the girls won't have anything bad happen to them or Bee will make an appearance.

_"So you're saying I can hurt those punks!" _Bee, my twin sister yells happily in my head. I sigh and shake my head.

_"Yes." _I reply to her and close my eyes. This will be a long 'date'.

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen on the dates! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bubbles POV**

**"**Butterfly, or, Bee, stop!" Bright shrieks as we try to restrain Butterfly gone Bee from completely killing the boys.

"How did this happen?" Blossom asks.

"Butterfly has a twin sister who she hosts inside her own body, but Bee is hard to deal with when she takes over." Bliss replies while jabbing Bee in different areas repeatedly, causing Bee to fall over and pass out, allowing Butterfly to reappear.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that. But you know how Bee is." Butterfly says. I look over at the boys all in a pile, shaking and battered.

"Yes, we know. Now what should we do with them? We could easily turn them in." Bolt smirks.

"Yeah, we'd all level up." Buttercup adds.

"No. We have to take care of them now. At least, not until they're better." I sigh.

"But they're our enemies, Bubbles." Blossom says.

"I have to agree with Bubbles. We should make sure they're healthy before turning them into the government for processing." Bliss comments.

"I agree. Let's do it." Bright sighs and we separate the dog pile one at a time. Boomer and Buck are the first off so Bliss and I walk to the huge condo complex while carrying them.

"Boomer's so light." I say.

"I can tell. Buck is pretty light as well." Bliss says as we walk into the huge apartment. "Welcome to the suite."

"Thank you, Bliss." I reply cheerfully and take Boomer to my room. He does look pretty cute when he's asleep, WAIT I can't say that! He's my enemy!

**Bliss POV**

"Agh, that burns." Buck winces, waking up after being unconscious, I'm dabbing alcohol on some of the bruises and cuts which is why it's burning him.

"Just be quiet, Buck. This could be considered payback for insulting me with 'medic'. Even if I am a specialist in that." I scold.

"Why are you helping us then?" He asks.

"Because we want you to be fully healthy before we turn you in to the government for processing, which isn't pretty." I reply. As I'm getting up he grabs my arm and pulls me back down on the bed beside him with a steel grip.

"I don't need medical help if I have you to kiss the injuries away." Buck says.

"Buck!" I warn, but he quickly has me ensnared in his arms while planting kisses all over my face and neck. What did I get myself into?

**Please review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buttercup POV**

"Butch, if you do not stop, I will personally erase all your codes and then, I will supervise your demise in jail." I threaten while he's kissing me.

"I'm not scared of you, Butterbabe." He smirks and I finally smack him hard, making him let go so I can dash to the door. "Ow!"

"Now, I am going to go get supplies so I can at least heal you up a little. If you move a centimeter I will not hesitate to turn you in." I growl and walk out, slamming the door.

"You too?" Blossom says as I walk into the kitchen, it seems all of us got trapped.

"Yes. What are we going to do about it though?" I growl in reply.

"We could just tie them down." Bolt suggests.

"No." Bright scolds.

**Bright POV**

As much as I want Bling gone, we can't tie them down, yet.

"Okay, you've been gone a while, get back here." Buck whispers as he appears with the others. Bliss simply walks over and knocks his lights out before disappearing. I grab Bright by his ears and drag him to my room again.

"You've caused enough trouble, Bling. I am not in the best of moods." I hiss and throw him onto the bed.

"Aw, come on." He groans after rubbing his head from the impact of the headboard collision.

"I am not going to play with you." I tease and while he's distracted apply some rubbing alcohol to one of his cuts, making him howl momentarily in pain. I wince slightly but continue. I cannot wait to be rid of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossom POV**

"Okay. So you're really just healing us so it'll be fresh pain when they start processing us." Brick sighs.

"Yes. Now are you going to eat that or not?" I snap and gesture to the small bowl of soup on the bedside stand. "I made that, you know." I continue.

"If you feed it to me." He pouts. I groan and pick up the spoon.

"Your limbs are working. Do it yourself." I scold. He gives me puppy eyes and I sigh. "Fine, but it's the last time." I spoon out a small bit of the soup and start feeding him. This is awkward.

"Thank you, Blossom." He whispers and I hide a small blush.

"No problem." I reply.

**Bolt POV**

"Ugh you're so aggravating!" I yell and slap Hiroshi, leaving a large red handprint on his cheek. "If Bliss and Bubbles weren't so concerned about this, you'd be in jail by now!" He smirks and stands up, favoring his right ankle.

"And if you weren't so sweet as to let me stay in your bed, in your room, you'd probably be bawling." Hiroshi purrs.

"Heck NO! You've been more than trouble since we first met." I growl.

"Aww you're so Kawaii when you're angry, Bolt." He sighs and grabs my arms gently.

"Let me go." I hiss while biting my lip to keep from blushing at how close we are.

"Maybe." He chuckles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bubbles POV**

"So, why did you want me to be your girlfriend." I ask, sitting beside Boomer on the bed.

"That's easy. I've had a crush on you ever since you kissed me." He replies and blushes pink.

"Really?" I gasp. He nods.

"Yes. My brothers have had crushes too, but they didn't get them until later." He assures. I blush and look away.

"Then what about the others?" I whisper in question.

"Bling is Bright's main enemy but fell in love with her after his dark light was removed, he's the leader of the Knockout Guys. Buck is second in command, although the last to join, he and Bliss live together in the real world apparently and he's had a crush since he first saw her. Bat is Bolt's childhood friend and Beatle is one of Butterfly's rivals." Boomer explains.

"Whoa." I sigh.

"We wanted to infiltrate the government to find information about you girls. That's why." He says. I look at him, shocked.

"You could have told us then!" I shriek.

**Butterfly POV**

"Idiot, you should have told me then." I growl and get up.

"Well sorry!" He groans. I shake my head.

"That ain't cutting it, Beatle!" I hiss and slam the door, running to the living room and flipping on the TV. I can't stand him at all, now he's saying he's liked me for a long time? Uh-uh, I'm not falling for it.

"Did Beatle confess too?" Blossom asks from behind me. I nod and bury my face in a pillow.

"Yes." I say, it's muffled. This reminds me of Yuki, someone I want to forget.

"Then we need to see why." She suggests. I shrug and look up.

"I guess so." I whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buttercup POV**

"I can't believe this! They're trying to trick us again!" I groan, pacing the room.

"They are not, Buttercup. Maybe we should give them a chance." Bubbles says.

"I agree." Bliss comments.

"I don't want to, I'm only reminded of Yuki." Butterfly sighs.

"Maybe we could give them a real test or two? That way we're fair." Blossom suggests.

"That sounds good. I say we do it." Bright smiles.

"Seriously!" Bolt and I yelp.

"Yup. And we get to pick the tests as well." Blossom confirms.

**Bliss POV**

"Buck, come out here." I call to him from the door. He walks out of the room slowly.

"What is it?" He asks.

"We're giving you tests, that's what. We better get going." I reply, grabbing his hand. We leave the building and I take him to a small park by a virtual lake, I'm excited about this.

"So, what do I have to do?" He whistles.

"Tell me your real name, first." I order. He grins cheekily.

"Eiji Okinawa." He says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Blossom POV**

"Brick, put me down! You made your point!" I shrieked. He laughed and set me down on my feet with a quick kiss.

"Alright, is there anything else I have to do, Blossy?" He asked.

"Ask me out the way I want to be asked out." I replied with a playful smirk. He shouldn't figure this out.

"Alright." He smiled and bent down to get eye level with me.

"Brick..?" I shivered as our eyes met.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a long time, Blossom..." He sighs dreamily and steps behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I feel myself blushing and his hot breath on my neck. "It would mean the world to me if you'd become my girlfriend… Will you go out with me?"

"Y…. Yes." I gulped and he presses his lips against my neck. DARNIT HE FIGURED IT OUT!

"I'm glad, Blossom. I won't let you down." Brick whispered in my ear. He passed all the tests I created for him! What will everyone else think now?!

**Bright POV**

I panted and stood up. The only test I'm giving him is to see how close he can get to beating me in a fight. So far, I'm beginning to regret it. But I won't give up until one of us quits, or wins.

"I think you'll have to quit it, Bright-chan. I'm winning." Bling smirked.

"I won't quit until you quit! I will win!" I growled and threw a left-hook at him, but he dodged and caught me with a swift kick to my shin. "GAH!"

"Call it quits, Bright." Bling warned. I glared up at him and stood up.

"Why? I thought you loved fighting!" I hissed.

"Not when you're already beaten up that bad. Stop." He insisted with a hint of worry ebbing at his voice. I glared again.

"Fine, but we'll continue this another time. You passed the test." I sighed and he picked me up.

"I'm happy you said that, babe." He smirked and nuzzled my neck. Oh brother, what have we gotten ourselves into!


	19. Chapter 19

**Bubbles POV**

"Alright, I guess we can go out for real." I said shyly. Boomer picked me up and spun me around happily.

"I'm so glad! I won't let you down, Bubbles!" He cheered, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"I.. I believe you." I whispered, a little embarrassed.

"He passed the test!" I heard a surprised voice belonging to Buttercup from behind me and saw her with Butch, who had a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied.

"Aww come on!" Buttercup growled.

"You know you like me, BC." Butch teased.

"Don't push it, Butch. For your own good." Boomer sweat-dropped.

"Thank you!" Buttercup yelled.

"Calm down, BC." Blossom said, walking up holding hands with Brick.

"I guess they all passed." Bright sighed, coming up behind them with Bling.

"Yes. They did." Bolt groaned, being carried by Bat. The purples, Bliss and Buck appeared with them.

**Bolt POV**

"Put her down." Butterfly warned and Bat let me get down. I mouthed 'Thank you' to her and stepped away from my now 'real' boyfriend.

"You all should know that you have to be turned in, right, boys." Bliss spoke up.

"What?" Bat and Butch gulped.

"We deserve it." Buck commented.

"Yes, I'll have to agree. We caused so much discord here for you." Bling added.

"Yes. That is true." Bright said.

"So we will turn ourselves in." Brick announced.

"WHAT!" Buttercup and I gasped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Buttercup POV**

"Why would you do that? It's our job, what we were sent here for!" Blossom shrieked.

"We know that, pinky." Butch snapped.

"Don't call my sister that, Butch!" I scolded.

"We're the reason for all of the Intranet problems, and we've used so many people just to get to you. So it's only right that we turn ourselves in." Brick said sadly.

"But that's what we've been training to do, idiots! It's the only reason we actually joined the virtual world." I growled.

"Yeah, we're the ones supposed to turn you all in." Bubbles commented.

"Besides, we want our glory too." Bolt whistled.

"If we don't turn you in, we lose our reputation." Bright added.

**Butterfly POV**

Why do the boys want to turn themselves in? We're turning them in ourselves no matter what.

"Wait, can't we negotiate?" Bliss asked.

"What do you mean, Bliss?" Buck replied.

"Well, the girls and I want to turn you in, but you want to turn yourselves in by yourselves without us. Can't we meet in the middle?" Bliss said.

"What!?" I hissed.

"Butterfly, listen to her." Bolt whispered.

"You mean, we can turn the boys in." Bright lingered.

"But we get to turn ourselves in too?" Bling finished the thought.

"Yeah. If you come with us willingly, you can confess yourselves and we get to have the story of catching you." Bliss affirmed.

"I like it." Blossom said.

"All in favor!" Beatle raised his voice, and his hand. Most everyone raised theirs, except me, Buttercup and Bolt.

"Come on." Blossom ushered.

"Fine." We groaned and lifted our hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Blossom POV (A week later)**

I sighed, after we were able to agree on a condition we had to wait to exit the Intranet world so we could turn the boys in. Now we're getting ready to go to Court, meaning we have to dress nicely. I am wearing a dark red dress shirt, pink pencil skirt, black cropped sleeve suit coat and dark pink open toed heels. My hair is in a bun, my bow tied around it.

Bubbles is wearing a light blue knee-length dress, white shrug, white stockings and wooden wedges. Her hair is in one curly ponytail with blue ribbons.

Buttercup is wearing dark black pants, dark green socks, a light green polo and a gold watch. Her hair is straightened.

Bright is outfitted in a yellow tunic, dark slacks, brown flats and a charm necklace. Her hair is curled in gently waves with a yellow heart berret.

Bliss is wearing a dark black pantsuit, black dress shoes, white watch and a smoky topaz birthstone necklace. Her hair is in a French bun.

Bolt is wearing a navy blue polo, dark jeans, black belt, and brown sneakers. Her hair is down and straightened.

And Finally, Butterfly is wearing a grey pantsuit with purple pumps, black earrings and a watch. Her hair remains the same.

The boys are wearing matching suits in their colors with one accessory. Brick- his red hat, Boomer- a blue wristband, Butch- green chain belt, Bling- cross necklace, Buck- Cartier watch, Bat- navy blue neckerchief, Beatle- purple wrist bands.

"Are we all ready?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, I believe we are." Bright replied. Brick squeezed my hand ever so gently and I knew that like me, he was anxious.

"The one thing we can't do is act out, or else we all get jail time." Bliss murmured.

"What!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Calm down, that was aimed for certain people other than you, Bubbles." I sighed. I know that Bubbles won't do anything bad, but others I know will have a harder time.

**Bliss POV**

As we walked into the Courtroom I shivered at the looks given to us. I walked over with Bright to the Defendant's Stand where the boys are waiting. The other girls (Minus Bubbles who is in the Jury for a reason) are on the other stand. We stood up as the Judge walked in and the Police followed her. We were sworn in and Court began.

It went smoothly for the most part. Until they called Bright and I up to the witness stand.

"Miss Bright, when did you notice the Virtual World and Government Databases were threatened?" Judge Cummings asked.

"Around the time I'd entered the Intranet to maintain security there, Your Honor." Bright replied.

"And when was the first attack?" The Prosecutor probed.

"Last year, New Year's Day." Bright said, her eyes darkening.

"Do you believe the BUGZ were capable of infiltrating Databases?" The Judge asked. Bright pondered it and I visibly paled.

"I do not believe them capable of doing much harm to the databases or the Government." Bright replied sternly and was allowed to join us back at the stand.

"Ms. Bliss would you take the stand?" The Judge called on me.

"Yes Your Honor." I stated and walked up to the seat beside the judge, sitting down. The others will have to go through this as well.

"Now. What has been your connection to the BUGZ member- Buck?" The Prosecutor asked.

"We were in Custody of the Government together for years, so we were friends." I replied.

"When did he disappear?" The prosecutor continued.

"Five months ago. He said he was going to travel alone for a while." I said while trying to control my tone.

"Then why couldn't you have brought him in sooner." Judge Cummings asked.

"I hadn't suspected him of any treasonous manner, Your Honor." I replied and she dismissed me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bubbles POV**

I held back tears the whole time I was in the room. The Judge was being awfully ruthless about everything, not paying heed to any written accounts. My eyes were always on Boomer as his eyes were averted to his lap, occasionally he'd send me reassuring glances but I know he was a wreck. The girls, especially Buttercup and Bolt were glaring but weren't causing trouble. I had already made a mad-dash outside to cry after an hour.

"There you are, Bubbles!" I heard Boomer call out and I looked up in time to see him kneel in front of me and hug me tightly. The rest caught up shortly.

"Oh, Bubbles.. We told you that it would be harsh." Blossom whispered, stroking my back as she bent down slightly.

"But we do have good news, for the most part." Buttercup added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, the guys only have to attend the Military Academy and pay their fines off in the next two years." Bright replied. I smiled.

"That's great!" I cheered and hugged Boomer tightly.

"B-Bubbles,.. Let.. I can't.. breath." He choked and I let go instantly.

"Sorry." I said.

"I'm surprised we didn't get trouble from BC and Bolt." Brick sighed.

"What was that, red!?" Bolt and BC growled.

**Bright POV**

"Girls, calm down, please." Blossom and I ordered. Bling slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, today turned out okay. So let's go celebrate." Bling suggested.

"That sounds good." Beatle commented.

"Really? I don't think that's the best idea, today is fresh in the News so I'd say it's safer to go back to the house." Buck shrilled.

"I agree with him." Bliss spoke up, leaning against his chest while his arms were around her.

"Yes, that would be best." Blossom said.

"Fine." Buttercup, Bolt and their BF's groaned as we slowly made our way to the parking lot. I looked up at Bling, I hope he'll manage to pay off the fine and will do well in the Military Academy.


	23. Chapter 23

**_ EPILOUGE (Buttercup's POV)_**

"BC! BOLT!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled, running into the apartment I currently share with Bolt. Bolt and I sat up with groans, we'd just gotten back from coaching the kids' soccer club after work at the Gym. We're both instructors there, all of the girls have completed school actually and are working wonderfully. Blossom is a restaurant owner and Bubbles is working on getting her own fashion company.

"What?" I asked.

"The guys are finally coming back!" Bright announced, appearing behind them with Bliss and Butterfly. Bright is a Civil Rights speaker, Bliss is a private Doctor, and Butterfly is making her way in the Entertainment Industry.

"What!" Bolt gasped and we both shot up.

"They've completed the Academy and their educations, so they're going to be here soon." Butterfly explained.

"So we better get going." Bliss said with a bright smile.

"No need." We heard familiar voices and looked over to see our boyfriends, standing at the door.

"You're back!" We yelled and ran over. I hugged Butch, even though I don't usually do.

"Of course we are." Brick assured and started kissing Momoko.

"Get a room!" Bolt and I gagged.

"I'm glad to get out of that place, they were so harsh!" Bat whined and kissed Bolt.

"I agree." Butch said and kissed me.

"We have to celebrate!" Bubbles cheered.

"That's not a half bad idea." Boomer commented.

"Alright!" Bliss giggled.

That night, after a large buffet and tons of dancing we made our way to one of the hills in the park to watch the stars. Butch drug me away from the already dissolving group to a tree and we sat down.

"I want us to be alone, okay?" He whispered.

"Fine. But why?" I whispered back. He dug in his pocket and brought out a dark green box. He opened it and turned to face me. Is he going to propose!?

"Buttercup, I've always loved you. I made it through the Academy only because you were there to support me and love me, even if you wouldn't admit it. So… Buttercup, will you marry me?" He asked, showing me a gold ring with emeralds and Peridot. My heart stopped for a few seconds before I hugged him.

"Of course!" I replied.

** - FIN –**


End file.
